It Started With Für Elise
by WritersBlock1
Summary: As the camp continues to run under Amon Goeth, a worthless piano sits in his villa. He decides to put it into good use, by getting another Jew, to play for whenever he commands. Though, during the 'new pianists' time in the villa, he notices there's something different about her: she's not as fearful as he entailed. Chap 3: A bit more intense/intimate w/the chars. R&R? Thank you!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

He needed some entertainment, or at least something to get his mind off of. As much as he _hated _having to get help from these people, he guessed it would have to suffice.

He had a worthless piano. At least it was worthless to him; he barely knew how to even play. He supposed if he was able to get a maid, he should be able to get a pianist, plus even maybe he could use the pianist to get more work done. It was sheer genius. He had gathered a small line of girls like he had done before, lying to their faces that he needed more domestic work to be done.

Of course all of the women raised their hands, and he sighed to himself. It wasn't going to be an easy pick. He looked up and down the line, wondering and pondering. He scanned quickly and noticed that most of the women were middle aged, and at least had children… except for one. One of the women looked to be only around … seventeen, eighteen at the most?

He sauntered over to her, and from the moment he stood right in front of her, he knew she was different. She didn't bow her head right away or seemed to be scared of him, instead she looked at him straight in the eyes with alertness, and a face that looked like she would challenge him.

"What can you do?" He asked simply.

She took in a deep breath, looking off to the side for a moment and then back up at him.

"I can cook and clean, fold clothes, wash dishes… anything you like." Her voice was monotone, and for some reason, he didn't think it was because of the horrors she saw every day.

He took in another breath before nodding his head, giving the gesture that she should follow him. She stayed close to his heels, but not too close. Upon entering the villa, the warmth bit her cheeks and she felt some type of relief. She quickly followed him up the stairs and in what seemed like a grand room, he stopped to show her the piano.

He glared at it for the millisecond he saw it, and then stopped abruptly.

She stopped in time as he did, and when he turned around, she looked up at him, blinking only once.

"Can you play?"

She leaned a little to get a better look at the piano before looking back up at him.

"Yes, I can play." She answered softly, looking down for only a split moment until she noticed him move to the side, his arm gesturing towards it.

"Play then."

She didn't hesitate while walking over to the piano and taking the seat. She looked down at the keys, and at that moment, she wasn't sure of which song to play. She thought that maybe in that moment, she couldn't play anything… it had been so long.

Before things could carry off in silence, she found her fingers on the ivories.

In the time it had taken her to even come up with F_ü_r Elise, he was ready to drag her out of his villa and shoot her but he had stopped once he heard the familiar tune. She played with no mistakes, and each note, sounded as if Beethoven was sitting right there in his grand room.

He saw how still she sat, her back straight. It was obvious that she had played piano for most of her life; she didn't even need sheet music. He started to move a bit closer, as he watched her from the back; he saw how her elbows were also straight. She was concentrated.

When she was almost two minutes in, he heard the intensity pick up of the piece, then stop softly, before picking up again and then going back to the same pace.

He was literally towering over her while she continued to play. Her small fingers reached all the keys, and even when his shadow has casted over her, she didn't falter. She didn't pause, she didn't mess up. He wondered if she was in some kind of different world where she played.

Then, the final notes came, and she finished.

The silence filled the room again, and as his eyes bored into the top of her skull, she didn't move or even look up.

He stood back and ordered her to stand up. She complied, even pushed the piano seat back in. She faced him while looking down at the floor. He watched how her demeanor had changed. He cocked his head to the side before making it straight and sighing a bit.

"Look at me,"

She did.

"From now on, you will play for whenever I ask. You will also help out the maid so that you're not completely useless and anything else that I ask of you. Understand?"

She nodded her head as he dismissed her to the maid, and as they turned to another part of the villa, they stopped when they heard the commandant's voice.

"New girl, I'll like you to play for dinner," They turned, only to see him go up the stairs to his bedroom. "And perhaps, for later on in the evening."

* * *

I have returned... as much as I wish I could sign in as 'writinishmehlife13' I cannot. The details are on my profile :( but! I hope that I can maybe continue this, that is if you all enjoyed this! Thank you!


	2. Andante Grazioso

_Chapter One:_ **Andante Grazioso**

* * *

He decided to have a dinner party in his villa. For whatever reason, I would never know. The only thing that I knew was that he was the commandant, and by his authority, he could have as many parties as he wanted. Of course, before he had decided to invite his fellow officers, he asked me to play songs that I knew, over and over again, as if I had forgotten them. When he found my playing suitable, he decided it was a good time to invite the officers.

He ordered me to help Helen and that he'd be down as the officers arrived.

To be honest, I wasn't even sure of what to make, or even help Helen with. She was going about the kitchen like a mad woman, throwing things together in the hopes that Commandant Amon and everyone else would enjoy it. I found that whatever she wasn't doing, I would do. I set the table, checked everything else that sizzled in a pan or was put in an oven.

I was quiet between the two of us, as we worked we shared no words together. Helen couldn't even spare me a glance as she was focused on cooking in time for the officers. My outfit matched hers… a dress with an apron, along with knee socks and flats. To be honest, it did feel somewhat nice to be inside here, than be out there where it was cold and anyone could kill you if they wanted to.

That's when I heard the doors knock, along with the fast pace of feet running down the stairs.

I guess there really couldn't be a difference.

I heard the loud greeting of officers, everyone filing in and laughter. I looked over at Helen, who finally did get to look at me. She smiled only a little before her eyes happened to look over to where the officers were moving into the kitchen with empty plates. Her eyes widened a bit, and gestured me to the stove to start putting the food in dishes for the officers to serve themselves.

While putting food in dishes, I couldn't help but overhear the conversations…

"So, I heard you got another Jew working in this villa, Amon?"

"Ja, and what of it? You're going to turn me in?" He laughed as everyone else followed along with him. I glanced over at Helen who looked over at me, and with an unsure look she said nothing but get the first dish out and I quickly followed.

"Ah, there she is!"

I stopped behind Helen while I looked in the room of grown men, wearing their uniforms, all tight against their bodies as they smiled at me. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I didn't like them looking at me, especially when they smiled. I took another look around the room, and I noticed that one of the men wasn't wearing a military uniform, but a simple looking suit. His hair slicked back, his eyes somewhat old, but there was an obvious difference about him.

"Come, come." I looked over at Commandant Amon who gestured me to his side. Slowly I moved to where he sat, making sure to keep my distance.

"No, no, come closer. Come, stand by me."

I looked at Helen quickly, who again said nothing but head back into the kitchen and continue to bring out food. I looked back at the Commandant's face, his teeth following the curve of his smile, and his arms opened wide.

I moved a little bit closer, as he kept gesturing me until he felt comfortable enough.

"I don't believe you told me your name," He started again, looking up at me from his seat as I bored my eyes into the table. I could feel everyone else looking at me and I didn't dare decide to look up.

"Eila Siskin." I said simply.

"Ah, Eila, yes of course." He chuckled as I could continue to feel his eyes looking into mine.

"You do remember that you will be playing the piano for my guests now won't you?" He asked with a gentle tone. I happened to slowly look up and see that Helen was staring at me, holding another plate of food in her hand. My eyes quickly left hers and I looked around the table again, seeing all these blue eyes stare at me and then I looked over at Commandant Amon. He had the same eyes as well.

I nodded softly and looked back at the table.

"Good! Now go help Helen in the kitchen."

He waved his hand at me and I made my way around the kitchen table and went to check on the bread.

* * *

During the time as the officers ate and drank and talked, Helen and I were in charge of taking their plates and refilling their glasses.

There were usually long pauses between all of this, and during that time, both Helen and I tried to make conversation.

From the distance, we would watch as they laughed and drank, and I quirked a brow.

"Did they all really come just to see me play?"

I whispered to her and silently she nodded her head. I looked back at the small crowd of officers, and I noticed that Commandant Amon was the one laughing the most. He must've been laughing so hard that he had taken off his officer uniform and only bore the white shirt with loose suspenders.

"I know we're all in fear of the Nazis but… is he really someone to fear?" I whispered again, and Helen followed my gaze. She stared at him for a long moment before we both shared a glance with each other.

"He is to be feared… there are no set of rules with him that you can follow… he… he does everything his way, and we must do things his way or… things can go wrong. I'm always afraid that he will one day shoot me, right here in this house. I never say anything to him, I never look at him too much either. Just do everything he says, and maybe we'll both be safe."

I took in a deep breath at that and looked back over towards the group of men at the dinner table. In some odd kind of way, I was able to forget where I was. I felt like I was a kid again, hiding around the corner in the living room where I listened to my uncles and father laugh like they did, and though I didn't completely understand what they laughed about, I knew that they were having a good time.

"EILA!"

I perked up at the sound of my name; I felt Helen's hand press against my back, pushing me forward. I only had a second to look back at her but she gestured for me to enter the dining room.

The officers were gesturing me to the piano that continued to collect dust with each waking day. They chanted for me to play, and while I kept my head low, I walked to the piano and took a seat. I stared at the keys, wondering what to play, thought it was hard when you had drunken men all around you and you smelled the heavy liquor on their breath.

I looked up to find the one man I saw earlier today. He stared back at me, with his old eyes. He even cracked a small smile to me, and I returned it automatically for some odd reason. Though it went unnoticed by many, I jumped in surprise when one of the officers grabbed my arm.

"She probably can't even play! You probably lied to us, Amon!"

They laughed and my eyed widened. I looked over at Commandant Amon who glared back at them but then at me.

"Play, you stupid Jewish girl!"

I took in a deep breath and laid my fingers lightly against the keys again. I closed my eyes and in just a few seconds, my fingers started to press down. I heard the music flow into my ears as I continued, as I remembered the tune of the song. It had six different versions, and I'm sure none of them would remember by the time I was done.

Though one thing was for sure, they had all calmed and were actually _listening_ as I continued. Picking up the song and then going back to a pace. I felt their eyes boring into me again, only this time with drunken wonder.

"You see? You see how she plays with no sheet music? Look at her!" Amon cheered in excitement, (perhaps a bit too much) and drank from his cup and gestured to the man with the old, kind eyes for more wine. I looked up at that moment, only to watch the man's face change and he turned his back.

"You learned this all by yourself?" One of the officers leaned in close, and I swallowed hard when I smelled his breath. I gave a quick nod, continuing to look down and playing. I wasn't even sure how long I should play… should I continue after this song was over?

"What is this?" Another asked.

With a deep breath, I answered back. "It's Mozart… piano sonata number 11 in A major.."

They all ooed at my response. They even made the comments that they were surprised that a Jew would know any works of Mozart. I continued without saying much. From my peripheral vision, I could see some of them actually swaying, in some kind of giddy manner. It seemed like a long time before I looked up, and at that moment, the older man put his hand up and slowly I stopped playing.

Everyone looked over at him, giving him a look.

"I think it's time we've moved on, ja? It's getting late you know."

The men sighed, but yet they got up and went to the table again. I remained at the piano and slowly looked over at Commandant Amon who was staring at me dead in the eyes. He sighed himself, and waved his hand at me.

"Go, I will call for you later."

I bit my lip and pushed the piano seat back. I looked up to see the man who had stopped the playing smile at me and said thank you. I gave a small bow and as I was to leave, Commandant Amon gave a mumbled 'thank you.'

I found Helen in the kitchen who leads me down into the cellar. Even though it was cramped, it was where we'd be able to get away from everything. When we had gotten down there, it came to my surprise that someone was already here.

"This is Letzhak," Helen softly introduced me to him.

We looked at each other, and though he had fear wrapping him in his bones, he did manage a smile. I returned it and watched as he found his place in the cellar. I looked back at Helen who gestured me to what seemed like an old cot. I said nothing but attempt to make myself comfortable.

"S-so… you're the one who plays the music up there?"

In the darkness that came by momentarily from the spot lights that rotated in the night and glowed through the cellar window. I managed to find his curious face. I nodded while lying down on the cot and as the light started to move away, he lay down as well but never took his eyes off of mine.

"I am… maybe one day; I'll be able to play some music for you."

We both smiled at each other as it became dark, and in that moment, Helen softly hushed us to go to sleep.

* * *

Thank you everyone who has viewed this story, it really means a lot! Especially with receiving one review for this story as well! It's been a while since I've written anything, and it really means a lot that people have given this story a chance! :) I really hope to get the ball rolling on this, as well as having Mr. Schindler make more of an appearance!

Once again, thank you everyone!

-WritersBlock1/writinishmehlife13


	3. Moonlight Sonata

_Chapter Two:_ **Moonlight Sonata**

* * *

"EILA!"

I jumped when I heard my name being called. It was still dark down in the cellar, and through the window, there wasn't even any sun.

I looked over to where Helen was, and already she was awake and alert.

"EILA!" Commandant Amon called my name again and I swallowed hard again. Helen was on her feet, getting me another blanket to cover my shoulders as I wore a makeshift night gown. She gave me shoes to quickly wear and pulled me up by the arm and pushed me up the stairs.

"Go; just go… do as he says so he won't be angry." She whispered and finally opened the door to the cellar and pushed me out.

She closed the door and I was left to find the Commandant, which wasn't really too hard. I walked down the small hallway and found him the same way the party ended.

"Fucking Jewish girl, where are you?" He gritted through his teeth as his back was to me and I stood a good distance away from him.

"C-Commandant…"

Even though I felt my voice was no higher than a squeak of a mouse, he turned instantly. His eyes were huge, and as he made his way towards me, I could tell he was still drunk. He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to the piano.

"Play that damned thing." He cursed and this time he was climbing up the stairs.

I watched him stagger up and waited until the door slammed to his room. My heart was pounding, and yet I had to do what he said. I sat on the piano stool again, looking at the keys as I had earlier and swallowed as my fingers lightly played towards the left side, nonsense notes.

I heard what sounded like a crash from upstairs, along with another scream of my name and quickly out of fear, I started to play.

It was slow and deep. As I continued, I thought of the spot light outside, the one that rotated all night long until it was light out… and eventually, it faded from the spotlight into what I remembered to be the moon. I remembered before being brought here, I remember seeing the moon. I closed my eyes, remembering how it shined in my room and I wondered, if maybe… God was looking into my eyes that night.

I sat playing Beethoven, and as I played, I could hear the Commandant and the woman upstairs. I could hear their screams, his name being moaned out and as desperately as I wanted to, I wanted to end the piece early and maybe get sleep.

After indulging into the music for almost five minutes… I heard nothing else. The villa was still, and the only thing I heard was my breathing. I sat for a moment and then looked up the stairs, wondering if going up there was a good idea to see if the Commandant was actually asleep. I waited a while, wondering if maybe he dozed and would yell from his room to make me continue, but I heard nothing. Silently, I got up from my seat and pushed it under the piano again. I literally walked like a cat back to where the cellar door was and opened it, making my way back down to my cot to sleep.

* * *

Throughout the day, I followed Helen like a puppy dog.

I helped her fold clothes, wash dishes, and do anything that could make the villa look more presentable than when Commandant Amon had left it.

When we were cleaning the dining table, we both heard the heavy stomps of his boots hitting the stairs. I didn't dare look up, instead I followed Helen's movements and when she had stopped working and turned to face him, only to bow her head, I did the same.

He walked closer to us, his hat in his hands as he seemed to be looking down at the hat instead of us.

Slowly, I looked up at him in the silence. I was mostly expecting him to not be paying any mind to me, but there he was, with this eyes that bored into mine like earlier this morning, but seemed more relaxed.

"You played, uh … very well last night. Perhaps I should keep you more to myself than to parade you around, ja?"

I looked off to the side before looking down at the floor again. I knew shrugging wouldn't have been acceptable, so in silence, I slowly nodded my head.

"You know, that man who told you stop playing?" I looked up again to face his eyes again, but his expression was stoic as well as his tone.

"He suggested that you shouldn't play so late at night because how would you preform for the day? It makes sense, but as I see you with Helen, you don't seem to be falling behind."

I swallowed and shook my head to agree with him. He scoffed with a sneer and finally put his hat on and moved closer to me, bending a bit to get to my eye level. I leaned back just slightly but I never took my eyes off his.

"Maybe some Bach wouldn't be too bad, hmm?"

I nodded my head again and he sneered again, standing up straight and walking out of the villa.

It was silent and I looked over at Helen who looked over at me and quietly suggested that we get back to work, and we did. The villa was mostly quiet on the inside, but even the walls couldn't block out the outside activity. It was mostly yelling, often shots being heard, and then more yelling. It was easy to tell between the yelling and screaming.

Nazis yelled, the Jewish screamed.

Though in the villa, at least it was to us… most of the time. Often, an officer would walk in. For what reason, I'm not sure. We don't ask we just let them stay as long as they want before leaving. When they do leave, I always find myself not finding much to really do as much as Helen does… but I guess the reason being is when I don't see them around, I forget that these people can hurt me. The men in uniform.

Helen acts like a mother between Letzhak and I. During cleaning or anything, I get restless and splash water at him. He jumps like a cat in surprise, but when I see his face and he sees mine, he can't help but splash me back. If it weren't for Helen to scowl us, we probably wouldn't get a job done.

I find myself folding more clothes, and soon to prepare another meal. I sigh to myself while doing this, but eventually, the sighing turns into singing. It was soft singing, nothing too much to make myself noticeable. Plus most of the songs I knew were in Hebrew, but I was wise enough not to sing those songs… the others I knew were in French.

My parents had always wanted me to learn different languages. It didn't matter where it came from; language is a beautiful thing, no matter where it resides.

"Well, well… look what I have here."

I stopped singing immediately, only to look behind me and see that Commandant Amon was standing not too far. He had already taken off his hat, for there was no business to continue for the day, it seemed. I looked away and down to the floor.

"Not only a pianist but a singer too?" He had a small chuckle in his voice as he came nearer to me, and I moved away the best I could to keep some safe distance.

"Tell me, what language was that? It surely wasn't German." He pressed and while taking in a deep breath, I let me answer out carefully.

"It was French."

He let out a loud HA! as he looked at me. "A Jew knowing French? What an educated little thing you are! Is it possible that others as yourself have such knowledge?"

Was this a trick question or was he actually being serious? Anyone could know French, even if they weren't Jewish… but that's not how many thought. That wasn't the idea anymore. Biting my lip, I gave a small nod.

"Hm… how interesting."

He moved closer, and as I went to move away, I had nudged a wall. I only had one of his white shirts in my hand, frozen as I stood and as I felt him move closer, I also felt my throat close.

I continued to look down, and even felt myself start to shake. I had noticed his belt, seeing that he was armed. He didn't even think of putting away his pistol or knife, and the thought of any split second, he could end my life if he wanted to.

I felt his hand creep up the back of my neck, and going up into my curly dark hair. I flinched a little, and he moved his hand immediately, but instead ran his palm down the length of my arm, finding my hand and looking at my palm. He didn't stare at it long before he moved his hand to put a thick curl behind my ear.

I could feel him lean in close to my face, and as much as I tried to lean away, he came closer.

I took in another breath and managed to turn my head and looked at him. I furrowed my brows just slightly, and looked at nothing but his blue hues. It was like staring contest, but I felt my eyes narrow and after a few moments, he backed away.

"Help Helen with dinner."

* * *

Most of the time, when making dinner, it's usually for Commandant Amon and a woman. The woman usually isn't ever the same one. Other times, it's usually for himself and officers and there isn't much of a party like the last time. During the time that Helen and I are cooking, we stand side by side.

"He touched me," I whispered and she looked at me with big eyes.

"No, no not like that…" I said quickly and her expression changed. I sighed a little and continued to cook.

"But… his touch was gentle… it felt strange. I mean, he only touched my hand… and my hair." I stopped speaking to look at Helen's reaction. She continued to cook, looking down at the stove and then took a moment and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"As much as I want to tell you to stay away from him, to not let him touch you… I can't. You just always have to keep alert, alright? When he touches you, you can move, but you can't move far… it just happens."

We both had the same expression, and we felt it. We weren't sad or angry… but we were numb. Maybe not so much all the way through, but whenever we looked at each other this way, we knew what we thought or felt without saying much. I gave a nod and we continued to cook. After a while of silence, I started again.

"But I glared at him… and when he saw it… then he left me alone."

Helen stopped cooking and I could tell she was looking at me. I didn't know if it was a look of shock, or disapproval, or anything negative. Instead she grabbed me by the wrist and took me to the cellar, only down a few steps and closed the door. She grabbed me by the shoulders and we both were looking at each other in the eyes.

"Eila, have you been listening to me at all? Not even me, but any of the rules since _this_ whole thing has happened?"

I blinked of surprise. "Of course I have! I mean, there are times where I feel afraid and other times I don't… I don't know, is that wrong?"

Helen sighed, dropping her hands from me. "I guess maybe I'm too over protective of you… I don't know why but I am. I just feel that if you become too careless or you become less and less afraid… you could be killed. You _have _to be careful around him, the officers, even the damned dogs! Did you know the first night I was here, I was beaten?"

I swallowed hard, feeling my heart start to sink.

"Yes… I was beaten. I wouldn't want that to happen to you or anyone. So please, just don't do anything that would prompt him to do something terrible to you."

We stared at each other for a long time, it was Helen's turn to smile and while leaning in, she opened her arms and we both hugged each other tightly. In that sudden moment, the cellar door swung opened and we both gasped, only to see that it was Letzhak.

"Commandant is looking for you two… he's wondering where dinner is." He said nervously. Without even batting an eyelash, we quickly went into the kitchen where we found that whatever was cooking in the pan was burning on the stove, and Commandant Amon only had to jiggle the pan and a small fire started.

"Fucking damn it!"

Helen was the first one to go into one of the cabinets, looking for something and all I could do was stand in my spot, frozen. I watched as he moved out of the way and Helen quickly poured what looked like powder from a box onto the pan and the fire quickly went out.

In a swift movement he shoved her away from the stove and stared at the both of us.

"Who was cooking here?"

We both stared right back at him. His eyes shifted quickly between the two of us and he took a step closer, his voice rising.

"I said who was cooking here!"

I gulped and just when Helen was going to step forward, I did instead.

"I-I was, Commandant…"

He took one look at me and I guess today's earlier encounter didn't matter as he stood so close and looked down at me as he continued to yell.

"What do you think you were doing? Did you want to burn this whole house down? Answer me!"

I bit my lip while staring down at the floor. Again, I was unsure of what to say. In seconds he leaned in close to try and catch my eyes, but I kept looking down.

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

I stood silent before the only thing I could think of came out of my mouth: "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

I felt him lean back, and in that moment I thought maybe I was alright but instead he shoved me backward and I stumbled, almost falling over and I looked up with fear.

"No, you're not sorry. Say it so you mean it!"

I was breathing heavily, certain that I would be beaten right there. I looked over at Helen for maybe some guidance but she stood in her place like a statue.

"Don't look at her, look at me! Say it!"

I felt the lump form in my throat, and taking in the fire in his eyes.

"I'm .. sorry."

There was silence again and he took in a deep breath, looking away from me and then at the stove for a few moments than right back at me.

"Alright… alright." He nodded once and put his hands on his hips. "Do it over, and I'll be expecting dinner within the hour."

He dropped his arms and pushed passed me, and just when he was to turn to go up the stairs, he stopped and looked at the both of us.

"Play something at nine-thirty, and don't make me wait."

* * *

WOW! I'm surprised that the story has received many views from you lovely readers! Plus thank you to those you left wonderful reviews! Your comments and ideas always make me happy to know that you all took the time to read my story and to know that you actually enjoy it! :D This time, I tried to get a bit deeper with Eila, but I also feel I was kind of all over the place? If so, please tell me so maybe the next chapter can be better! Also maybe the next chapter will solely just be Amon and his interactions with everyone in the villa? And perhaps more deepness with Helen and Letzhak. (The boy in the movie who tried to scrub Amon's bathtub. I totally guessed on how to spell his name).

Again, thank you everyone who's been reading and leaving reviews! You guys are the best!

-WritersBlock1/writinishmehlife13


	4. Ave Maria

_Chapter Three_: **Ave Maria**

* * *

He wanted Bach, so I gave him Bach.

I sat at the piano stool at nine-thirty sharp.

In all honesty, as much as I hated to play it for him, Bach was one of the first I learned when I was younger. My father had always said he was the first greatest ones, and then Mozart and Beethoven. Though of course "Salieri had a few good ones" he would jokingly add. As I played, I thought of my father, my mother, my older brother and sister. It had been a long time since the last I had seen them, and the more I thought about them, I felt my eyes start to water.

While looking down at the keys, my hands were blurred. I bit my lip while remembering to keep my composure. I knew that not too far off to my right, he sat back in his chair, staring at me intensely. He had a glass of wine, as always, resting on his lap while his hand held it securely.

I don't know what he was thinking and I could care less of his thoughts. Though I noticed it was hard to sit still, to keep that composure when the tears started to run down my face… out of the rising anger and hurt. My chest was rising faster than I could keep up, and I felt my hands starting to shake.

"No, no, no. Stop, stop." My ears caught his voice and I stopped, bowing my head low.

I heard him sigh in disgust. He must've swallowed the last of his wine before he got up and walked towards me.

"I didn't say stop playing, did I? I said that—"

He stopped himself as I took the courage to look up at him. I didn't see any harm in showing my tears… I'm sure he had seen many Jews like me cry before, what could be so different? If anything, what he drinks could be the tears of Jews anyway.

He stared down at me for the longest time. Finally, I guess he couldn't take it anymore with the silence and threw the wine at me.

I guess he didn't drink it all.

"What's the matter with you? After a few days and you start to falter? Should I just send you back outside to work and you can die out there quicker than you would here?"

I could barely pay attention to a word he was saying while trying to rub the burning sensation out of my eyes. When I didn't answer him, he grabbed my wrist and we literally were face to face.

"Do not. Make. Me regret. My. Decision, _Eila_." He squeezed my wrist in a tight grip as he said my name and I winced.

"I could throw you out if I wanted you know, and I wouldn't lose any sleep over it either." His voice was low, as if this basic knowledge was some kind of secret. Through my wet lashes I stared at him in disgust, and I noticed the ends of his mouth lightly tug upward.

As much as I wanted to talk back at him, I think having wine thrown in my face was enough for the night; plus Helen's voice was ringing in my head like a raid siren. Instead, I nodded my head silently in response, as if not saying anything wasn't enough of false support.

He let go of my wrist, throwing it down like I was a rag doll. With a heavy sigh he stood up straight, and as he watched me continue to wipe my face with my sleeve, he spoke again.

"Tomorrow night, same time. Now get out of here."

I quickly scrambled to my feet and pushed the stool back in, bowing as many times as I could that would suffice and dashing to the back of the villa.

I shuffled down the stairs of the cellar, finding that Helen had actually been waiting for my return. She stood on her feet and examined me like some kind of medical patient.

"Lisiek, go get a rag and wet it please," She said softly before looking back at me and brushing the curls away from my face. "Did he hit you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No… what's a little splash in the face with wine going to do?" I looked down while Helen started to wipe my face. Normally, I would've probably flinched back, given a dirty look for being treated like some kind of child, but in this moment and in this time, did it really matter?

"I wish he didn't treat you two so badly." Lisiek said softly, his head bowed low. We both looked at him, and he must've felt it as he looked back up.

"It isn't fair… why should you two always be hit so hard? I mean, I know I take my share too, but why can't he ever leave you two alone? Or anyone else… or just… _us_…"

He trailed off as he had lost his voice. He had started to cry and in all my life, I had never seen a boy cry before. My father usually said that men do not cry, at least not for the same reasons that women do, of course not… but men do cry when they feel that they have failed themselves… either as a man, a person, or they had failed _someone_. When I looked at Lisiek, I don't think he cried for those reasons, he cried because of the circumstances of the now.

"Oh, Lisiek, please don't … I know that living in fear stops us from living for the day but... we just have to keep going. Right?" Helen smiled while ruffling his hair. He hadn't the words to say anything else but to wrap his arms around Helen and cry into her shoulder. She held him close and closed her eyes, even swaying and petting his head.

I had looked away, but in moment's time I felt Helen reach out and pull me close in an embrace and I guess in that moment, it felt okay to cry in the dark cellar.

* * *

Neither of us wanted to sleep, despite how we knew we would be working again. For some reason, we just didn't want to, and it didn't seem to bother us.

"Eila… when did you learn to play the wonderful music?" Lisiek asked softly and I smiled, feeling a bit bashful.

"Well, I was taught when I was younger. Night and day, endless lessons. I threw fits sometimes, but I guess a few tantrums here and there helped along the way." I shrugged in the darkness, lying on my cot.

"I heard you singing… did you learn that at a young age too?"

I smiled a bit more. "Yes, Lisiek… almost everything I know, was from when I was young. I never really thought that I would ever remember or ever use the knowledge that I know ever in my life, but I guess the teachers were right."

I heard Helen chuckle. "You sound as if you lived to be one-hundred already."

I sighed, shrugging even if she couldn't see it. "Sometimes I feel that way… other times, I forgot how old I really am and have to think."

"How old are you, Eila?"

"Probably too old for you, Lisiek."

"What? That's not true! You can't be any older than me!" He squawked and I rolled my eyes at him from the light that shone in the cellar window for only a second.

"Oh really? Then how old are you?"

He was quiet for a second before he responded. "Fifteen…"

I laughed softly in the dark, shaking my head. "See? I'm too old for you."

"No! You can't be!"

We laughed softly in the dark, along with small yawns and Helen's tone changed from being playful to serious that we should probably sleep now. I sighed in agreement, each of us saying good night to each other but I laid awake on my floor cot, looking around in the dark. After a while, when I heard Helen's hushed breathing, I bit my lip while looking over in Lisiek.

"Lisiek…?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

I smiled again. "Are you sleepy?"

"No, not really… are you?"

"No… but I'm cold."

I heard him shift against the floor, and I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not.

"Do you have a blanket?"

"Well, I do… but I'm still cold."

There was silence between the two of us and let out my held breath.

"Come lay with me, Lisiek."

I could feel his hesitation, and before I could even explain anything else, I heard him crawl over to me. The light helped somewhat and when he was near; I scooted over to make more room and didn't waste time to make himself comfortable, throwing his makeshift blanket over me.

We looked at each other for the longest time, and when I went to poke his cheek, I snorted in laughter.

"What?"

"Are you blushing?"

He looked away in pout. "Am not! Why don't you tell me how old you are?"

I rolled my eyes again and sighed. "I might as well, what do I have to lose?"

He chuckled at that, scooting close that our noses were barely touching, but I knew by the look in his face, this was something totally new to him. When living in the ghettos, I was quite used to sharing such small spaces with my siblings, it didn't really matter, but this was different.

"I'm seventeen, now go to sleep."

I laughed as he furrowed his brows at me. "Just because you're older doesn't make you boss!"

I closed my eyes while shaking my head. "Oh shush. Age is only a number, like most say."

He gave a small chuckle before I felt him get comfortable again and he was silent. I thought that maybe he had actually fallen asleep, but my assumptions were quickly made invalid.

"Eila?"

"Yes, Lisiek?"

"When this is over… if it ever is over… will you really play piano and sing for me?"

I scoffed at the idea, but I supposed if I faced that reality, I could. "Yes, Lisiek… I'll play everything I know and sing in all the languages under the sun."

He was quiet for a while and right when I felt myself fall asleep, he nudged me softly and the closeness he was to my ear made me wide awake.

"Can you sing now?"

I sighed and moved a little to gesture him to at least give me some elbow room.

"Maybe later."

* * *

It's a new day. Where the Commandant is, I don't care. Instead, I decide to explore. I go to parts of the villa that I never have gone before. There are many doors that are always closed, and as if it were a game, I pick one and follow the hallway. It only leads into a room with unused furniture. Though there is a lot of light from the many windows.

I'm curious. Slowly I make my way to the windows that faced what I quickly learned was the camp. There was a large group of Jews all in a line. The men and women with children separated. I looked and noticed that the window had a latch. I didn't think much before unlocking it and pushing the window open. It was a gloomy morning, the skies filled with clouds. The voices echoed in the morning, each naming off the people present there.

I stood there for a while, having the wind brush my face as I stared at the scene before me. It was nice to at least feel the outdoors again and not be cooped up inside. When the roll call was over, I watched as everyone automatically started to get to work. I sighed a bit to myself; it was enough exploring for the morning.

Though when I started to shut the window, I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud gun shot. I looked outside again and heard the screams. People started to scramble and my eyes scanned the camp, finding the poor soul lying in a still heap. I let out a held breath; the only one who I know that could be up at this hour was Commandant Amon.

I sighed heavily while staring at the floor. What was I even doing here to watch people die right before me? Of course as I happened to look up again, scanning one last time, he shot his gun again and I slammed the window shut as I saw the woman fall to her side

I turned to find the old furniture and saw there was a pillow. There wasn't much for me to think than to grab the pillow and to scream into it.

I screamed and screamed with my eyes closed. I fell onto my butt and continued to scream, squeezing the pillow into my face before I fell onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I felt the anger rise again, along with the hurt that I felt the night before. My eyes blurred and I furrowed my brows, turning onto my stomach and sobbed silently into the pillow.

I hated this man, and I wished he would disappear.

I heard footsteps moving and I knew I had to get up. I threw the pillow back onto the couch and quickly wiped my face while walking out the door and shutting it behind me. I went up a bit of stairs and while getting into the big room, of course I had to find one of the women in the kitchen. She had her underwear on with a sheen robe, and not even a blouse to cover herself.

She gasped when she saw me and I looked away, and started to walk over to the dining area.

"Amon!" She called and I gulped. I continued to the other room where the dogs usually stayed. They looked up upon me entering. I kneeled and offered my hand out to them. They were as curious as I was to lean in and sniff it; the big one even licked my fingers.

"Amon, she looked at me." I heard her start to explain to him, since he must've already come down the stairs already.

"And what do you want me to do about it? Look at you, walking without covering yourself. And you wonder why they call you a whore." He laughed loudly while she gasped at him and cursed. I quickly got up and started to look for the dog food. I heard him tell her to get dressed and to leave, of which she didn't have any problem with agreeing.

She continued to curse at him though while going up the stairs, calling him names of which he only laughed at. She slammed the upstairs door and while looking for dog food, the dogs whimpered and I tried to shush them.

"Who said you could feed the dogs?"

I turned around quickly, watching the dogs run over to the Commandant, whimpering at him and attempting to jump on their hind legs.

I had never seen Commandant Amon without a shirt before… his suspenders being the only pair of pants. Plus I never noticed how he carried his weight in his stomach. I looked down, biting my bottom lip and hoping that I wouldn't bite it off.

"You're a fucking worthless, worthless man!"

I looked up to hear the woman's voice. He turned around as the woman had dressed quickly, finding him and looking up at him and pointing her finger in his face.

"You should be honored that I would even sleep with you! You're a fucking child who gets angry when things don't go your way!"

He continued to laugh, shaking his head at her. She didn't mean anything to him, and I honestly wondered if she was going to slap him, I wondered what he would've done then. She pushed him away and turned to leave, of which he of course followed after her and cursed more. It ended with him slamming the door shut and then there was silence.

"EILA!"

I quickly went to him as he said my name, and while trying to ignore the fact that he didn't have a shirt one he sighed.

"Go feed the dogs. I'm tired of all these fucking women in this house."

I gave him a nod while he went back up the stairs, and I turned to find the dog food with the hopes that he would find a shirt.

* * *

Commandant didn't leave the villa that much today. Instead, he kept up in his room, which kind of put most of us at ease. Lisiek was ordered to clean his bathtub, for there happened to be stains on the porcelain. I rolled my eyes while I cleaned dishes. Maybe if he didn't bask in a bath for millions of years, there wouldn't be stains.

Helen was always doing something, whenever he came down the stairs, (with a shirt this time and thankfully) and telling her to do every small measly thing. It only made me hate him more, and I almost wanted to spit in his drink… if he asked for one that is.

When he came down the stairs for what seemed like the millionth time, his glass always at hand with red wine, he got both Helen and I together.

"Tomorrow, I'll be having officers over for business. You two will be in charge of the dinner, ja?"

We both nodded silently and he ordered us to look up at him. We did.

"And, can I expect that it won't be _burnt_?"

We both nodded again and he dismissed us, but asked me to stay behind. I almost rolled my eyes before remembering where I was. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him again, and as I was to walk near him, he snapped at Helen.

"I asked for _her_. Go find Lisiek."

Helen looked down and turned to go find him. Now it was just Commandant Amon and I. I stared down at his boots. They were quite shiny, and I wondered if Lisiek had been ordered to clean them. He never mentioned it before, but it wouldn't be too outlandish.

"You do remember how I asked for piano playing for tonight?"

I nodded meekly.

"Good, play more Bach. I'll be waiting."

He dismissed me and he went back up the stairs, taking another bottle of wine with him. In the quiet, I went to find the dogs again. They were lying down in their own open room. I kneeled down again, offering my hand again and they accepted me more than they did this morning. The biggest one, the black and white one trotted over and even put his paw in my lap.

I smiled at that, and even reached to pet his head. He accepted it, and even the smaller dog was whimpering for attention.

At least there were some that didn't hate all of us.

* * *

By the time it was nine-thirty, I sat waiting for the Commandant.

I sat for a while, looking at the piano. For the time I had been here, I never really noticed how nice the piano looked. It was actually in quite a nice condition, plus it couldn't even be but at least a year old or so. I should've known by the keys, but when you're playing in front of soldiers who hate you, it's hard to notice these kinds of things.

It had been ten minutes and the Commandant never showed. As much as I didn't care what he was doing in that God forsaken room, I got up from the stool and went to the landing of the stairs.

"Herr Commandant?"

I couldn't believe I actually called out for him, but when I received no answer, I let out an agitated sigh.

"Herr Commandant!"

Still nothing. Now, I was presented with something that turned into a big conflict. To or to not go up the stairs, that was the question, right?

Shakespeare, you're century old question can't help me here.

To be beaten or not to be beaten? That was another question.

I looked up the length of the stairs, my heart already starting to pound as I edged closer to the first step. Why was I acting this way? Earlier today I hated him and wanted to spit in his drink or even at him, (if ever possible) and now I was afraid to even go up the stairs.

It wasn't that we weren't allowed to go up the stairs. Hell, Lisiek was up there, so why couldn't I go? Maybe because he was ordered and I wasn't? I shook my head at the these questions and decided that perhaps I should take the chance.

Each step I took in a painstakingly matter. I started to come up with scenarios: maybe he fell asleep? Maybe he got so drunk because that woman left him this morning? Maybe he even threw himself off his balcony?

By the time I had come to the closed bedroom door, I swallowed hard. Well, Eila, here you are. Now, are you this big talker that you make yourself seemed out to be, or are you going to act like a mouse and pester?

I guess the mouse got the better of me.

Carefully, I knocked on his door.

"Herr Commandant… its past nine-thirty... Do you wish for me to play piano for you tonight?"

Again there was silence and the thought that maybe he didn't hear me instantly crossed my mind. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes and knocked again.

"Herr Commandant—"

I jumped as the door swung open and I almost fell over. In an instant, my eyes caught the state of how he was. He was drunk, his face profusely sweating, along with his face being flushed. He swayed in his gait as he looked at me and I swallowed hard again, looking down.

"Would you like me to…?"

I stopped as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room, slamming the door shut. It was so fast, as he pressed his full weight on my own and pressed me up against the wall of his room. I immediately felt the fear as I put my one hand up to push him away.

"I don't want to hear that fucking piano." He groaned and the smell of wine filled the small gap between our faces. He literally towered over me, his hand letting go of my arm and both of his hands started to find the bottom of my dress and pushing it up.

"N-no… stop. Herr Commandant!"

"You made her leave today, didn't you? You made her leave when you saw her in the kitchen. It was your entire fault." His voice grew deeper and as I pushed his hands away, one of them grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling my head back.

"If I had to break one Jew, I'll break another."

He threw me to the ground, and as I landed on my knees and looked up to see him swing his foot back to kick me, I started to crawl away towards the door. I heard his loud footsteps and he grabbed my ankles, pulling me backwards and turning me on my back. I was already crying, screaming as he sat on top of me, his hands finding the front of my dress this time.

My nails found his hands, digging into the skin and pulling back like a cat and he screamed, looking back at them because of the sting. I was squirming while continuing to scream, and it was enough to make him get up just enough for me to turn around and crawl away for the second time.

"You Jewish bitch!" He yelled while chasing after me, this time grabbing me by the waist and hauling me over to his bed. Again, he sat on top of me and hiked up the bottom of my dress again, he leaned down where his mouth was inches from my own.

"I see what you do, those looks you give. You think I don't notice? You think you have control? You are not powerful! _I _have power!"

I thrashed and screamed, not listening to a thing he said. He leaned back some and I found his palm against my lips. I looked down for a split moment, to realize he wasn't sitting all the way down. I looked back up in his piercing blue eyes, and moved my leg to kick him.

And I kicked him _hard_.

He gasped out his pain, immediately leaning back as his hands held himself. In that moment, I found my escape. I moved quickly and off the bed as his face was etched with pain, I wasted no time in running out of his room, down the stairs and into the cellar.

* * *

I kind of feel speechless even for myself that things even went this far. OTL But as always, thank you everyone who has been reading and leaving reviews! I also want to thank Bea for helping me spell Lisiek's name the right way /shot I took me two days to write this! 10 pages via word /dead It was worth it though! Also, movie references will be starting to appear, (they did in this one) and next chapter, I will be bringing Schindler into all of this!

Thank you guys, once again! You all are lovely!

-Writersblock1/writinishmehlife13


	5. Herr Direktor

_Chapter Four:_ **Herr Direktor**

* * *

I didn't even want to go upstairs the next day. I couldn't even hold in or lie to Helen what had happened that night either. I literally drabbled everything out in a terrible mess, and all three of us held each other. I figured that for sure after that night, he would take me to the back of the woods, shoot me in the head and that would be it. My life would be over, and there would be nothing left.

When Helen had succumbed to sleep, it was Lisiek who held me tight and close in the blankets on the cot.

"If I could take your place, I would." He whispered in my ear, sobbing softly. I could only chuckle in response, shaking my head and pulling back so that we both saw each other's faces.

"You're too kind for your own good, Lisiek."

He smiled a little with a shrug. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

I couldn't help but return the smile myself. He reached to wipe my face with the blanket, and I moved to lie back down and he followed suit. This time, we faced each other. We stared at each other for a long time before moving and holding each other in an embrace before falling asleep.

The next morning, Commandant Amon didn't come around as early as he usually did, and a part of me thought if I had killed him because of a kick out of fear. I was helping Helen clean the kitchen before we both heard the boots coming down the stairs, slow but firm. I felt my heart start to race as both Helen and I exchanged looks before glancing up to see he had entered and we both stood, bowing our heads.

He walked near us, but stood by me the longest. I literally was shaking where I stood, expecting the worst.

"I want lunch to be served and ready at noon, and no later." That was all he said. Really? That was it? He said nothing more as he turned and left the villa.

In that moment, I swallowed hard; feeling my eyes well with tears again and Helen wrapped her arms around me tightly. Even if he had been—do I dare say it—merciful to me, what were the chances that he could change his mind at any given time of the day? At least that he was now out of the villa the fear could leave… but only for a little while until that clock struck noon.

The officers that did come, things were business talk. In the beginning, they wanted to wait, and they did… but even after thirty minutes it was getting foolish and they decided to eat. Again, Helen and I stood back in the kitchen, ready for anything.

It was already forty-five minutes into lunch, before a man suddenly walked in. He apologized for his tardiness, shaking everyone's hand even after he had asked them to sit down. To my surprise, it was the man who held the kind eyes those many days ago. Again, he wore no uniform, but a suit. Of course, there were other men who wore suits but his just happened to be simpler. I hid the best I could around the corner to watch.

"Ah, you've lost weight?" One of the men complimented, smiling while giving a small tap on the man's stomach.

"Only in the shoulders. Please, everybody sit down, sit down."

I smiled at that, at least this man had some humor. I continued to watch but held my breath when he turned and offered his hand to Commandant Amon, who was the only one who didn't stand up like everyone did. I gulped quietly.

"How're you doing? Oskar Schindler."

I looked at Commandant Amon's face, who simply smiled while looking up, taking a courtesy pause before finally shaking the Schindler man's hand.

"We started without you." Even in a blunt tone he couldn't even _try _to sound nice about it. It didn't seem to bother the man, who only responded with that he hoped he didn't miss anything good and went straight to the food. I continued to watch, the conversations not even that much engaging until the man replied that he was referring if he had missed any food and laughed.

The men continued anyway, and I was caught off guard when Helen quickly handed me a tray and left the kitchen. I followed her quickly and laid it flat as she put the finished plates on them. I remained silent, looking down as to not draw much attention to myself, I almost forgot to breathe.

"I have to know, where do you get a suit like that?"

I looked up only a moment to see the Commandant had leaned by Schindler more, his eyes fixated on him.

"What, what is that? Is that silk?"

I glanced over as the man began eating, displaying that he was comfortable, I mean, why wouldn't he? But there also seemed to be something else about him that set him out against the rest, but I'm not sure of what it is. He only replied with an "Of course!"

"Yes… it's a nice sheen about it."

"Thank you!"

The Commandant nodded, adding in a 'very nice' and just as Helen and I were to go around the table, I watched as he reached for his glass of water.

"I'd say I'd get you one but the man who's made it is probably dead, I don't know." He held his glass up as if to be a nonverbal 'cheers' and the conversation continued. I bowed my head low and followed Helen as she placed the plates on the tray and we both returned to the kitchen to wash them.

After lunch, and I stood waiting for whenever summoned. I noticed that I was never asked to do much. I wonder if this was some kind of subliminal message I was being given. We both stood by one of the rooms, and as I looked at Helen, I wonder if she was paying attention to the conversation that was carrying out.

"No… no." Commandant sighed for a moment. "They're not gone, they're here."

"THEY'RE MINE!"

I jumped back a bit. Of course it was no question of the 'they' the both of them were referring to. One of the things that I had learned to do was eavesdrop. It wasn't a good quality, I'll admit, but when my father and his brothers were talking and doing their own thing, sometimes it was fun to get a few things of their own conflicts and to talk about them amongst us women. It was harmless.

"Every day that goes by I'm losing money, every worker that is shot costs me money, I have to find somebody else, I have to train them."

I quirked my brow at that. So, this man was a business man. Of what trade, I'm not sure, but it wasn't a question that he needed Jewish labor for… whatever it was that he did.

"Don't be making so much money; none of this is going to matter."

I glared at the wall that separated Helen and I from them. Why wouldn't it matter? Mostly everything else does that we have to do, doesn't it? I looked over at Helen and softly nudged her elbow.

"Why won't it matter?" I whispered. She only looked at me, not saying a word and looked back to the room.

"It's bad business!"

There was a pause before Helen walked briskly with a bottle of wine in her hands. I watched in silence as she went over to the business man and he raised his cup, and she poured him a good amount of wine and as clear as day, he gave her a thank you.

It was strange hearing that come from the Nazis. Not one of them had ever thanked anyone but themselves, really. I continued to watch as Commandant told her to leave the bottle and gestured for her to take the small bowl. Just as she was about to walk back towards me, he stopped her and mumbled another thank you. She stood, nodding a bit before biting her lip and walking past me.

I remained behind; they wouldn't ever know I was there as I continued to listen to their conversation, only taking a small peek a bit to see.

"Shierna told me something else about you."

I kneeled down this time, at least seeing the back of the business man's head from a lower view, but I continued to listen.

"Ja? What's that?"

There was another pause, before the Commandant continued.

"That you know the meaning of the word... gratitude… That it's not some… _vague _thing with you like it is with… _others_."

It didn't make sense to me. What was he really getting at? Was this how he wanted to get answers from people who were of his status and class? It wasn't so much of an interrogation, but the way he paused and I'm sure the way he looked at this other man straight in the eyes, he wanted something. The comment of gratitude had almost slipped my mind.

"You want to stay where you are; you've got things going on inside. Things are good! You don't want anybody telling you what to do. I can understand all that and I know you!"

There was almost a comical tone to his voice. What could be so funny about anything of what he said? Was this some kind of strategy he used when he knew he was close to something? To just give meaningless chuckles because he knew what he was doing?

"What you want… is your own… _sub camp_."

As he continued to rattle on, it didn't make any sense to me. A sub camp? What could _that _even entail? Did this camp lower the violence and the shooting? Did this camp go towards a terrible turn or a right way? As I continued to listen more, I heard the soft chuckle of the older man.

"I'm telling you, you just want to shoot somebody. I've been through it, you know, I know."

"Well, I know, you've been through it."

There was another pause, a small take in of breath of a cigarette. As much as I wanted to peek over on my heels, I didn't. Instead I listened as hard as I could, even if they were just a few feet away from me. I guess all my life eavesdropping and this is what I'm able to attain? Nothing but business and complicated talk, and I always wondered why I always shooed to the next room. With my own quiet sigh, I was about to get up until I heard the older man speak again.

"You could make things easier for me… I'd be grateful."

* * *

Later on in the night, there was another party.

I hadn't looked at a clock to see how late in the hours it had gone, but there were a lot of happy screams, laughter, shouts, and music coming from upstairs. It had been a long time since I heard a party. It was one thing when I had to play the piano for what seemed like a drunken get together, which couldn't even remotely compare to a small get together.

I was helping Helen and Lisiek find something to help him clean the bathtub. Apparently, the rags weren't doing much help for him and he needed something else.

"I'm sure this would be better than those rags, Lisiek."

I perked when I heard Helen's voice and started to turn around, but became alert when hearing footsteps coming down the cellar. The three of us paused before we saw it was the older man, dressed in a dark suit. Helen bowed a little to him and explained that she was helping Lisiek clean.

Oh, so he was the Direktor?

I watched as Lisiek bowed and went back up the stairs. He laughed some before going to the selection of wines.

"You don't have to report to me, Helen. Do you know who I am?"

I bit my lip as I watched the two of them. As much as he stood out from many others I had seen, I still felt there was a boundary of trust that would have to be proven. When Helen didn't answer, he stopped her from taking her selection of wine before casually switching them and leaning in towards her in a whisper.

"I'm Schindler."

He glanced up at me, giving a small smile and gestured me to stand next to Helen who had explained that she had seen him before. I said nothing while making my way next to Helen and watched as he drew out what looked like a small plate.

"Here, why don't you two keep this some place?"

Helen shook her head while looking away. I, of course, felt the greed suddenly seep in and reached out to take it, only when Helen moved my hands away.

"We get extra food here." She said while looking at me and gave a small glare.

I guess it didn't seem to take much for me to trust someone if they were going to offer food.

"No, no, don't be like that. Please, take it. Even if you don't want to eat it, trade it… or give it to Lisiek… or even this young woman right here."

I looked up with wide eyes and he smiled again as he added to the both of us to why don't we build ourselves up. I glanced back at Helen who returned a look before looking up at the Direktor.

"Maybe we could if Helen was more accepting of gifts." I said in a monotone voice and felt a hard nudge at my side before another hearty laugh.

"Oh my, you two make quite the pair! May I ask what your name is again? It's been a while since I've been here last… you're the girl who plays the piano upstairs, aren't you?"

I felt a slight blush in my cheeks before looking down and nodding. "My name is Eila."

"What a great gift that God has given you, ja? Knowing the wonderful works of great composers who were so ahead of their time! Tell me, what are your most favorite sonatas?"

I looked up at him and wondered if he was actually serious. Since when would a Nazi or even the Direktor care to know about me so personally? I scanned the room as if it would have the answers or to give me ideas, but at that moment in time, I felt myself continue to blush and I even chuckled.

"Well, Herr Direktor, there's so many… I can't think off the top of my head…"

He chuckled while lightly patting my shoulder. I flinched a little bit and I noticed he frowned.

"Do you mind me asking… for the both of you… how is it here?"

I looked at Helen who looked at me. I think we both didn't know what to say… or at least, we did know what to say but if did say what we wanted, what would happen to us? I looked up at the Direktor and gave a sigh and looked down again.

"If you think that I wouldn't care for one minute of each of your stories, then you have me all wrong. Please, please tell me." He softly begged while his hand was still on my shoulder. I swallowed hard; taking a breath to start, but it was Helen who took a seat on the stool under the light.

"I will tell you."

In that moment, the Direktor pulled his hand away.

She took a moment as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and I found myself finding another rickety stool to sit on and to be nearby. Helen sighed, folding her hands in her lap as she looked down at the floor.

"My first day here, he beat me because I threw out the bones from dinner… He came down to the basement at midnight and asked me where they were." She paused as he started to pace behind her. In all the time I had been here, Helen had never told me about why she was beaten… only that she was. I never asked of course. I never found it in my right to ask her that. She took in another breath and continued.

"For his dogs… you understand. I said to him… I don't know how I say this I never could say it now but I said to him… why are you beating me? He said the reason why I beat you now is because you ask why I beat you."

There was silence and I looked down at the ground. I felt the lump start in my heart and travel up my throat. It didn't make any sense, but it didn't even need to make sense when you were Herr Commandant. It angered me so much that I felt myself start to shake.

"And… what about you, Eila?"

I looked up suddenly, finding both of their eyes on me. I was breathing hard while looking away.

"You have a lot of anger, don't you?"

I breathed in deeply before nodding to his question. I heard his shoes shuffle along the floor as he neared me and I felt the tears start to roll down my face. Gently, I felt his hand find my cheek and turned my head so we both faced each other.

"Has he beaten you?"

As I looked in the Direktor's eyes… I could tell why they were so different. Yes, they were dark like mine and Helen's, but seeing them close up, there was no fire, there was no hatred… there was only good behind those eyes. The small lines on the sides told me he laughed a lot, while the rest of the officers didn't have those lines… and the way he spoke, he didn't yell or scream at _us_.

While trying to keep composure, and failing miserably, I nodded.

"He almost… forced me to have sex with him."

He blinked of surprise and leaned back a little as I continued.

"He was drunk… I didn't know. He told me to play piano at nine-thirty. I went to the piano at nine-thirty but he wasn't there. He had yelled at me earlier that day because a woman he was with left him and cursed at him. When I called for him, he didn't come down the stairs so I decided to go up and knock on his door… when I did, he was drunk. He…. He forced me up against the wall… he threw me on the ground and wanted to kick me."

I was crying at this point, my chest heaving as Helen looked down and shook her head in sadness.

"I crawled away, trying to get away, you know? But he sat on me and tried to take my dress off… but I scratched him… and when I tried to get away again, he put me on his bed and sat on me again. I thought that I wasn't going to be a virgin anymore but when I looked down… I kicked him."

I paused for a moment, looking up at the Direktor who also stared at the floor.

"I kicked him… _there _and then I ran away… down in the basement."

I held my face in my hands and soon after felt Helen's embrace as she pulled me close. She stroked my hair as she did that night when I had told her and with a heavy sigh, the Direktor spoke.

"If I were to say I know both of your sufferings… I would be lying, at least up until this point."

I sniffled and he offered me a handkerchief and I kindly accepted it and started to wipe my eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Helen said stoically. "_I _have accepted him."

He looked up at the both of us and repeated her question. She only nodded her head in response before adding: "One day, he will shoot me."

In that split moment, I nodded my head and pointed to myself. Though I had never expressed it to Helen yet before, I also felt the same way. Why else would he call for her to help more often than he would me?

Herr Direktor shook his head, saying that he wouldn't shoot either one of us. She explained how she 'saw things' how he shot a woman passing by when he had just left the front door. Though I hadn't been there, a part of me was glad that I didn't see it.

"The more you see, of the Herr Commandant, the more you see… there is no set rules you can live by. You cannot say to yourself if I follow these rules I will be safe!"

I nodded in agreement, remembering when she had told me that long ago. At this time, all three of us were looking at each other. His face was sad as he looked at the both of us.

"He won't shoot either of you because he _enjoys _both of you. He enjoys both of you he won't even let you two wear the star. He doesn't want anyone else to know that it is Jewish girls he's enjoying… He shot the woman from the steps because she meant _nothing_ to him. She was one of the series, neither offending nor pleasing him. But you two… Helen and Eila…"

He leaned in suddenly and we both shrunk back, Helen keeping me close.

"It's alright," He whispered softly. "It's not that kind of a kiss."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, and as I was literally hiding by the crook of her neck, I kept my eyes open as he also kissed my forehead. We all sat, Helen holding me as she also cried and he offered her a handkerchief as well after sobbing out a small thank you. He looked at us, with the same sadness and remorse I had ever seen before he stood up.

"Right, the wine."

* * *

We both cleaned our faces before going back up the stairs. By the time we did, the party seemed to have been over. I had told Herr Direktor that I felt I was hated by Commandant because of what I did, and that maybe he didn't want to see me. He glanced down at me while walking to the balcony and saying only this:

"You will pour me a glass of wine, and that will show him that your services are just as needed... Besides, what's a good kick in the groin to be healed with better than to be drunk?"

I didn't say anything but went on with it, and I did. I poured Herr Direktor a glass of wine and by only glancing once over at Commandant, he looked at me from under his brows and then down at his drink. I said nothing while following Helen back inside, but as I heard Herr Direktor congratulate on a wonderful party, a part of me told me to stay, and so I hid by the walls nearest to the balcony.

There was a long pause before I heard something crash. From the glass of the French doors, I saw that Commandant Amon had fallen backwards on his backside, and I had to turn my face away and cover my mouth from actually laughing.

"Why do you drink that motor oil? Hmm? I send you good stuff all the time." Herr Direktor's voice changed dramatically from when we all spoke in the cellar.

"Your liver is going to explode like a hand grenade!"

I heard the labored breathing and had to squint my eyes while watching the glass again, watching Commandant Amon struggle to sit in the woven bench. It was rather comical, seeing this other side of his drunkenness being displayed like some kind of show.

"You know I look at you, I watch you… you're not a drunk… That's… That's real control. Control is _power_. That's power."

I shook my head, as if he would see it. I remembered when he had yelled at me, saying how _he _had power. The only thing he was powerful over was being eligible to buy wine.

"Is that why they fear us?"

I listened for a response, only it was mumbled, along with the word 'fuck' and rolled my eyes. It probably didn't make much of a point anyway.

"They fear us because we have the power to kill arbitrarily. A man commits a crime he should know better. We have him killed and we feel pretty good about it, or we kill him ourselves we feel even better. That's not power though, that's justice, that's different than power."

There was another pause again, and through the crickets chirping, I found myself raking over what Herr Direktor had said in my brain.

"Power is when we have every justification to kill and we don't."

"You think _that's_ power?"

I found myself kneeling down again, trying to get better looks in the glass and noticed that Herr Direktor leaned in closer to Commandant.

"That's what the emperors had. A man stole something and he's brought before the emperor and he throws himself down on the ground he _begs _for mercy. He knows he's going to die… And the emperor pardons him. He's worthless man, he lets him go."

There was another long pause, and by this time, I actually poked my head a bit from behind one of the French doors to see the both of them were locking eyes at this point.

"I think you are drunk."

"That's power, Amon. _That_ is _power_."

He leaned back in silence in some kind of staring contest before Herr Direktor smiled a bit, opening his arms out a bit.

"Amon, the(y're)* good!"

I glanced over at the Commandant, his face full of a big smile as he nodded a little and then looked back at the Direktor.

"_I pardon you_."

And he laughed.

* * *

I'm about to fall over OTL I've fallen a bit ill this weekend, plus things with school hence why I hadn't updated since the last chapter. This one, pretty much speaks for itself as I miserably attempted to mix in my own original character with the movie scenes and pretty much made Eila vulnerable/act like a typical high school girl with all the listening in on business conversations.

Otherwise... yeah. Not much of the lines between Schindler, Amon, or Helen belong to me... because if they did, well, I wouldn't be here writing it, right? LOL Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! It's kept me up in high spirits and I really hope to have the next chapter up ASAP! Hopefully, it'll be more of an original chapter.

Though as I think of it now, it'll be very devastating for Eila :(

AGAIN THANK YOU EVERYONE~

PS: *While watching the movie, when he had said that line, it sounded like he was saying "Amon, the good." or mentioning that the "(Jewish) they're good." Wasn't too sure on that so hence the parenthesis towards the end!

-Writersblock1/writinishmehlife13


End file.
